Give In or Get Out
by Who Cares About Solid Ground
Summary: Moe. Miley cuts herself and doesn't have anyone to turn to except Joe. Will he be there when she needs him?
1. Chapter 1

I'm bored and I am thinking about how Ant told me that I am a procrastinator which I am, and I am sorry about that

**I'm bored and I am thinking about how Ant told me that I am a procrastinator which I am, and I am sorry about that. But because I have been procrastinating so much on all of my stories I am going to make it up to the people who read my stories and haven't had a new update from me in awhile. So yes this is a new story but this is going to be like Leaving. It will be updated quickly and will be over soon. I am hoping this will be done before October 11****th****. **

She watched the blood trickle down her arms. This had become more routine. She didn't care anymore. She was starting to think that life was cruel and needed someone to toy with and so she happened to be the target. She wiped away the blood and put threw on her green Aeropostal hoodie. She didn't need anyone asking questions. Especially not Joe. He would probably dump her and go back to Taylor if he found out.

She wasn't good for his publicity. She was a nobody on one side, the only side he knew about. He always was taking her to parties and stuff and people would flirt with him and not even notice her. She thought he loved her but sometimes he acted differently. He was one of the reasons she had started cutting herself. He was a flirt and he couldn't see that it hurt Miley.

She always put up with it, only because he was there for her when she needed to be and because she loved him with all of her heart. She had just reached the walk up to his house. He lived by himself, but he had a humongous house. She had her own room there, just so when she stayed over, she wouldn't have to sleep on the couch.

She knocked on the door waiting for him to answer.

"I'm coming, hold on" She could hear him yell from inside. She rolled her eyes when she heard that. She giggled when he opened the door and was wearing long pants and no shirt.

"Babe, did you just wake up?" Miley said as she kissed him.

"Yea we didn't get in 'till late last night," He raised his eyebrows at her. He was referring to a huge party that they had gone to. They hadn't gotten in until about 4 in the morning and she had just gone home instead of staying with him. He was drunk and she knew that if she stayed he would have done something stupid, something that they would both regret.

"Hey you want to go to a concert with me tonight?" Joe asked her with a hopeful smile.

"I can't tonight but maybe another time."

"You can't get out of whatever it is your doing, to go see Hannah Montana with me?" He said, not wanting to be alone with Hannah, he had sort of a crush on her but he loved Miley so that relationship could never happen.

"I can't, I am going to see Jackson tonight." She wasn't telling the whole truth. She would be going to visit him, but that would be after her concert.

"Has he improved at all?" Joe said with concern in his eyes.

"No, but I can't pull the plug on him, he is the only family I have left. I have this feeling that he is going to wake up. I need him to wake up." Miley started to break down. Joe sat there holding her, running his fingers through her hair. He felt bad for her. She was 18 and had lost her mom when she was young, and then a couple months ago her dad and brother had been coming back from Miley's graduation and an 18 wheeler had hit them head on. Her dad was DOA and her brother has been in a coma ever since.

"I'm sorry for crying." Miley said turning to face Joe.

"I don't care about that, I just care that you are ok." He leaned down to kiss her, this turned into make out session. He was about to take off her sweatshirt when she stopped him.

"Why do you always stop me before we can do anything more?" Joe asked, letting his teenage boy side come out.

She thought for a moment before she responded. She couldn't tell him about the scars on her arms, so she had to be careful of what she said.

"I'm just tired, but I promise tomorrow night, I will be yours. All yours." She said with a seductive tone. She had a plan. And then she could be his, without questions.

**Ok so Ant is currently bugging me to write her one shot thing, so it isn't as long as I had planned for it to be. You can blame Ant for that. I will try and write something tomorrow. That is if I finish my James Oglethorpe biography. Who the heck cares about James Oglethorpe. Well I guess he is kinda important when learning Georgia history. Anyways R&R please!! It would make me very happy. Oh and if you could check out my blog that would be awesome it is Scaredformysanity(DOT)blogspot(dot)com . Well just put a period where it says dot and there you have it. **

**-Lindsay**


	2. Tears Fall Down Like Razor Blades

I am so bored right now, no one is on AIM and so I thought I would start writing

**Ok so I wrote a chapter the other day and it was all good and then my computer decided to spazz and not save it. So here I am writing a new chapter.**

She finally stopped caring about wiping away the tears; the only one who could do that was the one causing her pain. He hurt her more than anything had before. He hurt her more than her mom's death had. He left her standing there, so he was the one to blame not her. She still had more she needed to tell him, but if he wasn't going to be there for her, then what was the point in trying to tell him? She had tried everything that she could and it wasn't enough.

_**My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame  
It's you ' or is it me?  
And all the words we never say  
Come out and now we're all ashamed  
And there's no sense in playing games  
When you've done all you can do  
**_

When he had looked at her and told her that it was over and that there was nothing left of them, she asked if they would be able to work it out. He told her that it was over and he didn't want to see her again. She kept muttering to herself that it wasn't over; it couldn't be over because he was supposed to be there through thick and thin, not just when it was convenient for him.

_  
__**But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over  
**_

She hadn't stopped crying and she was acting like a different person, not acting as herself. She cried uncontrollably and she had a headache that didn't seem to go away, from all the crying. She hadn't left her bed except to go to the bathroom and even then she waited until the last possible moment to get up. She just wanted to leave become someone new, someone a little less screwed up. Someone who had someone who was always there for them. She also didn't want to let go what she had now, well parts of it.

_  
__**I lose myself in all these fights  
I lose my sense of wrong and right  
I cry, I cry  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head  
I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I led  
But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die**__  
_

"Why me?" She yelled at no one, crying the whole time.

"I wish I had never even told you, and then I wouldn't be here all alone." She said like she was saying it to his face.

_  
__**But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
**_

He was her security blanket after she lost her family. And now she was left with no one. He had always promised her that they would be together forever. And then when he started to walk away she asked him what about forever and he turned back and said "There is no such thing as forever." With those words her heart broke again, this time it was in even worse shape than before.

_  
__**I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever  
**_

He hadn't left his room since he had told her they wouldn't last forever. He broke his own heart by saying that, because he saw the girl he loved break down. He told her that they could never be together again, that he didn't like liars or people that craved attention. He told her that that was exactly what she was and that she needed a reality check.

_  
__**I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever**__  
_

He hated himself because he was the one that let the news overwhelm him, and he panicked, he told her it was over. He had basically done what he had promised her never to do.

_  
__**It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
Unless you let it take you  
It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
Unless you let it break you  
It's not over**_

**So how did you like it? I found the lyrics to this song and then instantly fell in love with it. I thought it fit perfectly with what I had planned for this chapter. This song is "It's Not Over" be Secondhand Serenade. They are like my newest obsession. If you guys wanna talk to me you can IM me at TuckerLCE or Scared4mysanity1. Oh and check out Brenda's (DaddysGirl4everand4always2121) stories. They are like a kagillion times better than mine and don't let her tell you that mine are better. Oh and if anyone is still reading this, I wont be able to update on this next weekend or the one after that. I have to work so I will try and get some updates in over the weeks but I don't think I will be able to meet my deadline of my birthday but whatever. Ok so this is kinda long so I am just gonna stop**

**-Lindsay (Reeshy or Michael Jackson)**


End file.
